epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Rick Grimes vs The Lone Ranger
hi new freestyle battle I did when I finished Walking Dead season 1-5 marathon which was ye and stuff yeeee uhhh so like this is my first freestyle royale ignore the fact that I didn't do consistent verse lengths it was freestyle and accidental and cuz freestyle I can't fix it eesh so anyways, today we have the protagonist of AMC series "The Walking Dead", Sheriff Rick Grimes, against The Lone Ranger of that one film. Joining them are Walker, Texas Ranger of the Chuck Norris show, Sheriff Woody of the Toy Story franchise by Pixar, and Wyatt Earp of the infamous Shoot-out at the O.K. Corral. The connection is lawmen outside the ordinary whose worlds got screwed up and still they fought on. Thanks to the resident Rick Grimes impersonator for the iTunes cover <3 mang For cast: Rick Grimes as MaNCHA The Lone Ranger as thelegion Walker, Texas Ranger as Zombielicker Sheriff Woody as thelegion Wyatt Earp as Stofferex oops I did that backwards too lazy to change eh The Battle: Rick Grimes: I've got one question for you, but it's not like before Are you ready to have your brain splattered on the floor? I took one wrong brother down, this time he boxes Better have one hell of a shot or insured your losses My world is my cell, even though a prison was less so But your insanity's what keeps you stuck, my amigo I put down the dead inside, your condition's Terminus You're not a walker yet, doesn't mean the burnin' stops Take down a legal lawman more definitively Woodbury Coming Negan would be a death sentence for Kemosabi Play you like a CD as you see your D's like the CDC I'm the law in this world, so come along quietly. Lone Ranger: Riding in on a horse of pure white, the hero enters the fray To purify Walking Dead, impeached and here's your Judgement Day You could never find a Safe Zone, your own little Alexandria Because your psyche took a hike, see, too much demand on ya The Texas tale takes time telling Tulio he's triggerin too tight, touched by treason, tips tanks to test truth in his Terminator type Me, I kept my mind straight as the world went off the deep end Tanto would believe that a Wendigo was real if he knew you, /friend/ It's revolvers at high noon, the West takes its toll on a tool. You ought to reconsider your bid here, I rapped in law school. *Lone Ranger and Rick Grimes fire a bullet, both of them being knocked out of midair by a roundhouse kick* Walker, Texas Ranger: Chuck the rulebook right out, a living Walker's in town Clues are telling me that the mayhem's caused by these two clowns Call yourself lawmen? You're nothing but ridiculous parodies Come on, Ranger? A girl-opening death doesn't promote a deputy Cowboys are the game? Then you'll be beat when I get to beating Clear that this "A" MC seems to think that it's human season Cancel the spinoff because I think that I've got the cure Cram some common sense in with all your guns and armour Crash through your defences because I'm Governing this outcome Can't stop justice with a silver spoon or a green thumb Carrying on a riot, you two, you're making me laugh with your hissin' Coming at the Texas Ranger? Might as well have stayed in prison. Sheriff Woody: There's a snake in my battle! Oops, better make that three! My least favourite deputies, let me set straight the Toy Story I've messed up boys playing God before, this will be the same Because I'm coming at Grimey over here harder than Shane What I see is three men who're responsible things not their own That would damn well do a lot better if they left them alone You've got disgusting fans, pawing over every frame like toddlers I've gone to Infinity and Beyond trying to keep every promise So I swear to you, Sheriff Woody will win the day. These Porkers'll be hogtied if they Slinky this way. *As Woody raises his gun, four shots are heard in impossibly rapid succession, shooting the guns out of the hands of all rappers* Wyatt Earp: Let me spin a tale that will be O.K. for CORRAL! Four pieces of fiction try to be best Sheriff in battle but somehow they neglect to recollect how law is handled! I'm a sharpshooter even when I'm on a Holliday! Bring my brothers, all surviving, to watch my way As I disarm you, leave you drinking off your pay This will be one Shoot-Out you ain't ready for, BRO I'll tear up Chucky who won't leave some poor kid alone "Killed in a gunfight with Wyatt Earp", your Tombstone This supposed Ranger will walk out unwanted as his licencing As I remind the anarkists that the law stands for decency All in all, the day was good, so your Boot Hill's on me. Outro: Who won? Sheriff Rick Grimes The Lone Ranger Walker, Texas Ranger Sheriff Woody Marshall Wyatt Earp okay maybe DKP vs WWW will take a little while... Category:Blog posts